Legacy of an Onasi
by Green Lantern Force
Summary: Cardek Onasi is hardly a model Jedi. Powerful, but arrogant. Shortsighted. He has yet to be truly tested, but that's all about to change. The Clone War is coming, and despite deadly battles and dangerous politics, the greatest threat may yet come from his own flesh and blood. Darkness is on the horizon, and it'll take everything Cardek has to keep it at bay.


_**Chapter One**_

 ** _Legacy of an Onasi_**

He panted heavily, sweat gleaming off his forehead as he inched forward, practically swallowed by shadows. He held his lightsaber tightly, the green beam of light the only illumination for him. His eyes darted around mercilessly, purposefully searching for the adversary in the deep abyss around him.

"I know you're there! Don't you want to finish this? Isn't this why you came to me in the first place?" He roared.

All he got in return was silence, the only sounds to his ear the hum of his lightsaber as it was held at his side. Sweat dripped off his chin as slowly spun around, taking in the area around him before committing a step forward, the clap of boot against stone echoing across their battlefield. Something moved in the shadows to the right as he did so.

"You've been the one hunting me down for all these years! You're the one who wants my head on a platter so badly!" He continued circling himself as he spoke.

The sound of earth hitting the ground came from the right and a snapped glance was only met with unmoving black.

"So why hide now when you've got me all to yourself? There's no one here to stop you. No Master, no army…"

The swift sound of footsteps moving behind him, only to see nothing.

"No war..."

The wind rustling to his left, but ultimately calming upon his turn.

"No droids..."

He then felt a presence in front of him, only for it to vanish the next instance.

"...Just me," he finished strongly. "So...stop hiding! If you want revenge, take your chance now or leave me the hell alone!"

The moment those words left his lips, there was a hiss above him. And in one swift motion, green and red clashed furiously. The enemy landed on his feet next to him before charging, and crackling and hums were the only noises made in that cave for a time as blurs of crimson and emerald struck each other relentlessly. Neither side dared to give up in the struggle for dominance before the beams clashed one final time, and the sound of two bodies jumping away from each other echoed through the darkness, their eyes never leaving the other.

"I've waited so long for this," the enemy spoke up as he twirled his lightsaber in his hand. "To finally take your head off your shoulders and stand over your carcass. For years, I've been forced to deny myself this very moment. No more."

"You know it didn't have to come to this," he retorted. "We could have worked this out if you'd been willing to try!"

"I don't care. I just want you gone!" the enemy growled as he held up his weapon.

"I figured as much." The Jedi sighed before he took a stance. "Are you ready to end this?"

"I'll leave this cave over your mangled corpse." The Sith enemy simply replied.

The two remained silent after that, nothing but pure silence as their bodies were blanketed in black, only the humming of red and green blades signifying their presence. Then a water drop came down from above and struck the ground, disturbing the almost-peace.

A clash of lightsabers came scarcely a moment later, illuminating a pair of emerald and golden eyes glaring at each other with ferocity, determination and unstoppable intent to kill.

* * *

 _ **14 Years Ago...**_

Countless spots of light crowded the sky, setting the endless city below ablaze with colour as it bustled with never-ending life. People trawled the streets, speeders made blurry by speed soared through the air by the millions, and extravagant shades of every conceivable colour adorned the skyscrapers that extended from one end of the horizon to the other. It was a planet of endless day, even in night, and behind it all, in an oasis of shadow, stood a lone, ancient temple.

It was almost like a quiet grandparent amongst the ever-changing cityscape around it, the one constant in a city that had stood for tens of thousands of years. At the steps of this Temple sat a single Cosian. He was elderly and wizened, and looked up at the sky almost searchingly, his eyes lost among the ocean of light.

"What a fine night indeed," he smiled. "So rare to see the stars in the fullest here on Coruscant."

The Cosian looked up at the night sky for a bit longer before slowly standing up, using his cane to balance himself. "Best get back inside. After all, not as young as I used to be." He chuckled before beginning to make his way up the steps.

"Master Jedi! Wait!"

The Cosian perked up, swiftly turning around to be greeted by the sight of a Human woman, a mop of brown hair cascading down her back messily. Sweat coated her as she panted heavily, clearly losing her strength as she trudged up toward him. However, despite that, two clothed bundles were in her arms, held against her chest wearily.

"Please, master Jedi. Don't go," the woman managed to breathe out before collapsing on the steps, shielding the bundles she held with her arms.

The Cosian was surprised by this but rushed to her despite his age, lifting her by the shoulders.

"Young lady, what are you doing here of all places? You look like you need medical assistance." The Cosian noted, but then looked down to see an expanding blotch of red on the fabric covering her stomach.

"Your wound," the Cosian stated knowingly.

"...It's...too late for me..." she sadly smiled.

"But how did you get it?"

"I don't matter right now. But these two..." The woman then brought the clothed bundles down to the ground, where they stood. "...They matter more than anything in the world right now..."

The cloths slowly slid off the bundles, and the first thing the Cosian saw was mops of brown hair. He then noticed small bodies, and then came the stiff postures upon being revealed. And finally, two pairs of wide, emerald green eyes were before him.

"Twins," the Cosian breathed out as he stared at the two boys in front of him, who only backed away into the woman.

"Master Jedi, please..." The woman coughed out as her wound strained her more. "These boys... My sons… please, take them in... Take them in... as Jedi."

"Jedi...? Them…? Hmmmm... you ask for something incredibly difficult." The Cosian looked down again at the twins, hands on top of his cane as his visage took a contemplative stance.

"I know that not many people willingly give up their children to be Jedi, and not many are able to be touch the Force," the woman placed a hand over her mouth as she coughed, and her hand came away red. "But my time is done, and I need to know that my sons will be safe. They are special. I know they are... If you truly are Jedi, then... you will too."

A hand was rubbed under a chin at those words, taking time to digest them before he once again looked down at the children. Huddled up to their mother, eye contact was avoided as the Cosian closed his own, and let the Force guide him. The mother grimaced as the seconds passed, starting to feel herself slip away as she waited.

"...Yes, I can feel it. These two... they are strong in the Force." The Cosian opened his tired eyes. "I can hardly believe that we missed them."

"Sometimes... even the Jedi... make mistakes…" The woman chuckled, only for a gob of blood to fly out of her mouth.

"Mom!" The woman looked up at her sons, who had now held onto her arms, terror in their eyes. However, despite the inevitable, she never lost her smile, and just looked up at the Cosian, awaiting his answer.

"Not the usual way of taking in Younglings. I can imagine the look on the Council's faces," The Cosian chuckled, "But they have a connection, and great potential. With time and training, they could become great Jedi. Besides, how could I ever turn down a final request like this? It is only right to honor it."

"Thank you... you will always... have my gratitude..." The woman's coughing was becoming more violent. She didn't have much longer. "Sons... listen to me... very carefully. You're going to go... with him… into the temple... alright?"

"No! Mom, I don't want to go with him! I want to stay with you!" the first boy cried out, clinging to her bloodied coat.

"Yeah! Besides, he looks weird! I don't like this place, it smells!" The second boy complained angrily.

"Now, now... don't be sad... don't be upset. I know... how you feel. I just... can't stay with you anymore. But... I want you two to be safe and happy. And this... is the best way for that to happen." The woman pulled the two close and hugged them to her sides. "Be brave, you two. For me. I wouldn't... want you to do this... if I wasn't sure... that it was for the best. So please... go with him, my sons. Make the most... of this life."

They just stared at their mother in dumbfounded shock, before their uncertainty went to each other, not wishing to part. However, the look on the woman's face was all that they needed. They turned and made their way to the Cosian.

"...Please, take care of my sons... and make sure... they are happy." The woman spoke softly, slowly leaning against the steps, her breaths becoming slower and slower.

"I shall. May the Force be with you. Always." The Cosian said in care for the woman before ushering the boys up the steps. "What are your names, little ones?"

The two younglings did not reply at first, instead looking away from the stranger before them. One boy was shy and hesitant as if unsure of the colossal sanctuary in front of him, the other seemed defiant and angry, not liking this entire situation. Eventually, a voice was heard.

"...I'm Cardek." The shy one muttered, fidgeting.

"Cradon Onasi." The other also muttered, a bit of huff to his voice.

"Onasi... Well, what a pleasant surprise." The Cosian chuckled, holding his cane in hand. "I am Master Tera Sinube. I know this is not what you expected, but if you slow down, and give this place a chance, it may be more wonderful than you can imagine. And I promise to make this as easy a transition as possible. You will be well taken care of."

A comforting and wise smile graced them, and a hand was held out as if to deliver on everything he said. The two pairs of eyes met once, as if silently speaking with one another, then back to their Mother, laying on the steps almost completely still. She offered only a smile and a nod, and the twins turned to Sinube. They each took one of his hands.

"Good. Come along, Cardek. Cradon. I have much to show you, and a Council to introduce to you. Oh, they'll be happy to meet you for sure." Sinube led the two up the steps by the hand. A turn of the head revealed the Mother with eyes nearly closed lying across the steps, but the smile never faded as her body slowly stilled.

"Thank you... Master Sinube... Cardek... Cradon... no matter what... be… happy…"

And with those final words, she was still. Sinube's vision lingered on her for a beat, and Cardek, curious, tried to see what he saw. However, it was not be.

"Don't look back, Cardek. Don't look back. Sometimes, what you find when you do will not be to your liking. For now, just keep moving forward," Sinube stated.

"...Okay..." Cardek said softly.

"Hopefully, Mom was right about us being here." Cradon muttered.

Sinube just smiled, a bit of sadness laced in it as he led the two into the Temple. He realized though, that he'd never gotten her name. At the very least, he knew her last name, which would at least give him a start in investigating her murder. In the meantime, he'd be occupied with her final request.

* * *

 _ **A Couple of Days Later...**_

"Come now, younglings. Your first day of training awaits," Sinube stated cheerfully as he led the way down the corridor.

Behind the elderly Cosian, the Onasi twins were fidgeting with their newly donned robes. One only need to look at their faces to understand their lack of pleasure at this arrangement.

"I don't like these things. They're itchy. Real itchy. And they look dumb!" Cradon whined as he tugged at them.

Cardek pulled at the cloak of Sinube. "Master Sinube, do we really have to wear these things? They feel weird, and I like my old clothes better."

Sinube chuckled. "Well, it is what all Jedi wear, you two. Call it a tradition, of sorts. Worry not, you two will get used to it. You may even come to like them one day."

"How can anyone like these things? They suck!" Cradon exclaimed, almost tearing the robes off in frustration.

"You'd be surprised at how many actually do, my boy." Sinube smiled. "It will come in time, trust me. For now, training awaits."

"What will it be like, Master?" Cardek questioned.

"Jedi training is hard to describe in few words, Cardek." Sinube replied thoughtfully. "It will be difficult, especially in your early days. The ways of the Force are hardly easy to make sense of, and the life of a Jedi is a challenging one. You will have to make many sacrifices. However, it is extremely rewarding, as well. Many adventures and experiences await you, and hopefully, at the end of it all, you will know yourself and where you fit into the grand scheme of things."

"If you say so, Master. I just hope I'll be okay at this," Cardek stated.

"Well, if I'm going to be a Jedi, or whatever, I'm going to be a good one! Great! I know I will," Cradon exclaimed.

"Now, now, boys. Calm down. Cardek, have more confidence in yourself. Some of the most unlikely of people became utterly legendary Jedi. And Cradon, do not get so far ahead of yourself. The path ahead of you is a long one, and only by going slowly can you hope to achieve your full potential," Sinube stated. "But, I digress. We've arrived."

Sinube had come up to a door, which slid aside as he approached, and the twins followed him into a circular room filled with a group of children around their age of several species. At the centre of the room, though, was an alien smaller than all of them, with green, aged skin and a pair of long ears.

"Greetings, Master Sinube. A pleasure to have you join us, it is," the green being said, nodding respectfully.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Mater Yoda." Sinube nodded back with just as much respect.

Yoda's eyes wandered on the young ones behind Sinube. "New Initiates for us, you have, hmm, Master Sinube?"

"Why yes, I do. You know of them already, but I do not think the younglings here do," Sinube noted.

"Well introduce themselves, they should," Yoda offered.

Sinube looked down at the younglings, clinging to his robes with cautious looks thrown at the others in the room. Only a nod in the direction was given by Sinube, and reluctantly, the group of younglings found the new Initiates before them.

"Cradon Onasi," Cradon snapped. "This is my twin brother, Cardek. So... yeah."

"...Hi." Cardek waved shyly. "Nice to meet you all."

"Good to have you both here, it is," Yoda said, before addressing the rest of his class. "Greet your new friends, you should."

"Hello Cardek and Cradon." The enthusiasm in their voices was hardly stellar.

"Well, I suppose I'd best be off, then. Wouldn't want to get in their way of training..." Sinube noted.

"Do you have to go, Master Sinube? I don't want you to leave," Cardek moaned.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to train us! I'd rather you do it then that weird green guy!" Cradon pointed at Yoda accusingly.

Sinube only chuckled at Cradon's antics, and rested a comforting hand on either of their heads. "Oh, I wish I could, you two. Believe me. But I have matter to attend to around the Temple, and your early training cannot be left up to one single person. I am not the right Master to train you as of this moment. Don't worry though, you two are in good hands right now. You will see me again. But don't be afraid, little ones. This is all for the best. Just remember to slow down and listen. You may be surprised by what you find."

Sinube stood up to his feet and nodded to Yoda. "I will take my leave now. Good day to you, Master Yoda. Younglings. Good luck, boys."

And that was the last that the twins saw of Sinube for the day. Their eyes met briefly before turning back to the Younglings and Yoda.

"Much to discuss, we have. Take your places, you should, younglings."

A slow nod was the only response from the twins, and soon much shuffling was done as they trudged their way through the group. They blended into the mass of brown and tan regalia like they'd been there the entire time.

"Hope Mom was right about us being here and doing all of this," Cradon said to himself.

Cardek just fidgeted in his place, the sleeve of his robe tugged down over his fingers. His face was screwed up nervously as he struggled to hold back frightened tears.

"Hello there!"

Cardek's head shot up at the call. His head whipped around so quickly he kinked his neck, and a pair of grayish-blue orbs that he couldn't help but compare to a cloudy sky greeted him, compliment by a smile on an orange-skinned face adorned with white markings.

"So you're name's Cardek Onasi, right?"

It took him a second to realize he'd been staring. "Uh, yeah," he replied.

The eyes blinked twice at his words, before she giggled quietly. "You're weird, but I like that about people. My name's Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you. You scared?"

"Ummmmmmm..." The tug on his sleeve was now a bit stronger. "Well, this place... I'm not sure I really belong here."

"Brother, Mom wanted us to be here. You know how Mom is. Was," he corrected himself. Cradon turned to Cardek with a frown. "She would bring us here unless this place was good. I mean, I think the clothes suck, but still..."

"I know, Cray! I know, but I can't help it... I just don't know if it'll work out for me."

"Seriously, Cardek..." Cradon shook his head. "Come on."

Ahsoka just stood to the side, watching their conversation take place until she interrupted. "Well hey, if you're so nervous, Cardek, then stick close to me! I'll help you out."

"You would do that for me?" Cardek asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, why not? We can even be friends!" Ahsoka smiled warmly. "You seem cool enough, and I like that you're a bit weird. Do you want to be friends?"

Cardek took in the question, his face one of thought before smiling back. "Yeah! Let's be friends. I kind of feel better already, even."

"Great, that means it's working." Ahsoka grinned.

"Guess it is." Cardek chuckled, a bit more at ease.

"First day here and already a friend made before I make one," Cradon muttered to himself.

"Quiet, younglings. Time to restart the lesson, it is. Much to learn, you all have," Yoda announced surprisingly loudly.

Cardek nodded at Yoda's words, standing more firmly as the lesson began. He avoided looking down at the floor, still uncertain about whether or not his place was with the Jedi, but Ahsoka bumped his arm with her elbow and smiled at him, and suddenly, the Temple didn't seem so bad.

* * *

 _A/N: It is FINALLY here! The REBOOT, the rewrite of LEGACY OF AN ONASI! Will this be successful this time around? I hope so, a lot of ideas are here, and this time, it's on a much bigger scale, and I've learned so much more this time around. I want to thank Ben Thryss for his edits on this chapter, and what will hopefully be his continued edits on future chapters. He helped polish this chapter, and make it even better. So Cardek and Cradon have reached the temple, but Cardek's journey has just begun. What awaits for him when we get into the true meat of this story? Well...I can't say. That'd be telling, hah. But hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon, and you all will love! Make sure to leave a review, and we'll try to get the next chapter out soon._


End file.
